They
by The Shadowy Cat
Summary: They were just like any other couple. Except that they were Chuck and Blair.


_Hey guys. I'm not a natural English speaker, and I've never written a fic in English before, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. This is also my first Chuck/Blair._

_I'm not planning on writing more fics, this just a "rise-from-the-dead" one after a long time without something new. And it's just because I needed to write something about Gossip Girl. And because I wanted to try writing something other than songs in English. So please, review and make me happy :D _

**I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.**

* * *

**They played games.**

"Did you do your homework?"

"No teacher, I didn't."

They were perfect actors.

"Why not?"

"I was busy fucking my hot, sexy girlfriend." that was his answer.

Well, maybe not so perfect.

"Oh, you're a naughty student, aren't you Chuck? Do you know what I do with naughty students?" she leaned to whisper in his ear "I punish them."

He groaned when her hand touched his crotch slightly.

"Do you want to be punished?" she asked biting his lower lip.

"Yes, teacher. Teach me a lesson I'll never forget." His eyes never left hers.

She grinned and sat on his lap. He moaned.

"That's exactly what I'm gonna do."

**They were jealous.**

"Blair, open the fucking door!"

"No!" her voice was shaken by the tears she was probably crying "Why do you want to come in here anyway? I'm sure you'd be much better back in the club with your whore."

He sighed. If she weren't so stubborn, it would be much easier.

"Damn it Blair, I've already told you a thousand times. That was Nate's newest girlfriend! He was in the bathroom when you arrived. The girl is from another country and she doesn't speak English very well, so I was helping her chose a drink! Can't you fucking understand that?"

He heard the sound of something breaking – probably their lamp – when said thing was thrown against the wall.

"Stop lying you Basstard! Nate came back from his trip today, he wouldn't have had time to get a fucking girlfriend! And if I remember well, he didn't say anything about that when he called us." Her voice craked at the end.

He knew she had already believed him. The only problem now was her pride. She wouldn't admit she was wrong, not so soon. And that was _really_ pissing him off.

"Fuck Blair, can you stop being such a stubborn bitch? I've just said that she is from another country – Nate met her during his trip. And if _I_ remember well, the last time Nate told you he had a new girlfriend you scared her off before even talking to her. Just because she was wearing the same blouse you were."

He waited for an explosion that didn't come. Everything inside their room was quiet, but the door was still locked.

"Blair?"

Nothing. He sighed and sat with his back against the wall. This was going to be a long night…

Almost one hour later, he was barely awake. The sound of the door being opened made him get up.

"I'm sorry Chuck." She was standing there with a plea in her eyes, and he couldn't _not _forgive her.

"It's okay." His arms were around her waist, and her head was buried in his chest. "Just promise you'll never doubt me again."

"I promise." She answered. He knew her promise wouldn't last long, but he held her tighter anyway.

**They had fights.**

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he watched in disbelief as she stuffed some clothes inside a bag.

"I'm going home."

"_This _is your home."

"No it's not. If it were than the person that lived with me would _remember _when it's our four years anniversary. "

She crossed the room towards the bathroom to get her toothbrush. He followed after her.

"Blair, I'm sorry. Can you please forgive me? I didn't mean to forget it, I swear. Bass Inc. has been having some problems with some investors, and that's given me one hell of a problem."

She stopped what she was doing to look at him. She wasn't crying. She was _very _angry.

He felt scared by the look on her face. She had the same look when she was plotting against her worst enemies, when she really wanted to destroy them.

"That's a lame excuse for f_orgetting our anniversary_!" She was so close to him now that their noses were almost touching.

"Let me make it up to you. We can do anything you want. I'll do anything."

He was being sincere. He just didn't want her to be mad at him.

Her face softened a bit, and he knew that she had changed her mind.

"Fine. I want you to tell your stupid employees to take care and solve any problem you may have in the company by themselves, because this week you're entirely at your girlfriend's mercy. And I also want the entire new Jimmy Choo collection. And that diamond bracelet I saw at Tiffany's."

If he would do anything, than she could take a little advantage of it. Of course he would buy her anything she wanted anytime she wanted – money was not a problem. But victory tasted so sweet. She couldn't waste that chance.

**They had make-up sex.**

"Now that the rules are set, can we skip to the part where I _properly _forgive you?" she asked while pulling him closer to her body.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, ma'am."

He grabbed her waist roughly and kissed her. She moaned inside his mouth, her hands quickly finding their way to his hair.

He pushed her until they fell on the bed. He took his place on top of her and started kissing her neck, opening the bottons of her blouse slowly.

"Chuck, hurry up."

He chuckled and shivers ran down her spine. Her blouse was finally on the floor. His hands unclasped her bra and started working on her breasts.

She gasped when his mouth went to her right nipple, licking and biting until she couldn't take it anymore.

She flipped them over so she was on top. Her hands got rid of his shirt quickly and she smiled wickedly before leaning to kiss his chest down to his abs. She stopped to undo his belt and take off his pants and boxers.

"Blair." He moaned her name and closed his eyes when her hand stroked his cock. She smirked and stood up suddenly. He groaned and opened his eyes. "Come back here."

"Don't get too eager, Bass. I still have a lot of clothes on in case you haven't noticed." As she said, she took off her skirt and panties and joined him again. "See? Much better now, don't you think?"

"I agree completely." He said before their lips smashed togheter.

She slowly lowered herself on him, until he was completely inside of her. They both moaned in approval.

They started moving faster and faster, and their moans started getting louder. He turned them over without breaking contact.

"Oh God. Chuck." She screamed his name as waves of pleasure washed over her and her nails dug into his back.

"Fuck Blair." The feeling sent him over the edge and he emptied himself inside of her.

He rolled to the side and held her body close to his.

"Happy anniversary." He said when their breaths became even again.

She smiled.

**They had bad surprises…**

"Are you sure you have to go?"

"Yes, they need me there. It's something I have to do."

She nodded.

"It's just two weeks, Blair. I'll even try to be back sooner." He tried to make her feel better, even though he was feeling just like her. Two weeks away from each other, all because of that sudden call from work.

"It's okay. I can hang out with Serena, it's been some time since I last talked to her." She tried not to show her emotions too much, but he knew her better than he knew himself.

"Hey. I'll call you every day. I promise." He kissed her.

"I'll miss you." She said. Their foreheads were touching.

"Me too."

**… and they had good surprises.**

When he arrived from work, she was sitting on the bed, looking slightly disturbed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting by her side and taking her hands in his.

"Yes." But her eyes never lied.

"C'mon Blair. Tell me."

Her brown eyes anxiously looked up and met his.

"Look, this wasn't planned, I don't even know how it happened. Although I'm happy it did, I'll understand if you don't feel the same way."

"Blair." His tone was serious. "Straight to the point, please."

"I'm pregnant."

He stayed quiet for some minutes, and then the most beautiful smile she had ever seen crept up on his face.

"You're not mad?" she asked.

"Mad? Blair, how could I be mad? This is wonderful!" he laughed and kissed her.

She laughed too.

**They loved each other.**

"Blair Waldorf, will you marry me?" he was in the middle of a fancy restaurant, holding out an incredible ring and asking her the thing she had wanted to hear the most.

"Yes, of course yes." She answered quickly. He took her in his arms and kissed her, and the ring was now in her finger.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She answered.

They already knew that. They had known it for a long time.

**They were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck.**


End file.
